The present invention relates generally to mailing services, and, more specifically, to postage therefor.
The United States Postal Service (USPS) requires suitable prepaid postage visibly attached to various forms of mailers such as envelopes and packages for delivery thereof. The ubiquitous postage stamp is issued in various monetary denominations and is simply adhesively bonded to the mailer in accordance with the total weight thereof.
High volume commercial senders typically use a postage meter for imprinting or stamping the required postage on the individual mailed pieces. The postage meter permits easy printing of the exact postage required for a given weight, but requires the additional expense of the postage meter itself and subscription to a service for replenishing the monetary value therein.
In order to bring self-service postage capability to the typical consumer, the USPS has been developing with the industry improved postage media. For example, various forms of internet postage approved for use by the USPS have been available for purchase by typical consumers for well over a year. The consumer purchases from a stationery supplier a sheet of pressure sensitive mailing labels and corresponding postage labels. The consumer uses a personal computer to access the USPS through the common internet for electronically purchasing postage.
In this way, the consumer may print at home using the typical personal printer, such as inkjet or laser printer, both the mailing label and corresponding postage label for one or more pieces to be mailed.
However, downloading of internet postage requires suitable security to prevent fraudulent use or copying of the postage labels which would deprive the USPS of due compensation. Accordingly, the USPS requires suitable security measures for the internet postage to minimize or prevent the likelihood of fraudulent use.
For example, the conventional internet postage label presently approved by the USPS must be used in conjunction with a corresponding mailing label of authorized configuration and design. The postage label itself may not be used without the corresponding mailing label or it will not be accepted for delivery.
Two forms of authorized internet postage include a generally L-shaped postage label and corresponding rectangular return label. The second version introduces a third mailing label for the recipient. The two-part label or the three-part label must all be used in a typical internet transaction for downloading suitable postage for the intended mailer.
The postage label itself must conform with many specifications required by the USPS for permitting its convenient use in automated handling in the postal service. Security features for the L-shaped postage label include its shape and a printed two dimensional barcode containing data encoded therein for identifying the transaction. Furthermore, the postage label once printed must typically be delivered to the USPS within 24 hours of printing, again for security reasons.
Although the present internet postage media permits the typical consumer to prepare postage at home using a personal computer, the multi-part label and procedure increases the complexity and cost thereof.
Recognizing these shortcomings, the USPS is actively cooperating with the industry to further develop the efficiency of internet postage.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved internet postage media having improved security features for permitting its use alone on a mailer.